Music
by Your Anonymous Author
Summary: Something that most people don't know about Craig is that he loves music. I always thought it was kind of obvious, but everyone always acts like it's such a shock whenever he says anything about it. Another Creek-Centric One Shot for the 100 Themes Challenge. Theme one: Music


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Guys~ Here again with Another little Fic-let for the hundred themes challenge, this theme being Music, The First theme on the list. Yeah I'm jumping around a bit xD Thank you for reading guys~ It's not really Romantical, it's more friendshippy Esq. but meh~**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Or anything else. Sadly OTL

Something that most people don't know about Craig is that he loves music. I always thought it was kind of obvious, but everyone always acts like it's such a shock whenever he says anything about it. Like, 'Craig Tucker listens to music? Gasp!' It's almost like it's unheard of, like Craig's not just your average teenage boy.

Well, I guess he isn't, but still.

I remember hearing him sing once. I guess he brings his guitar to school whenever he's upset, it calms him down, at least, that's what I overheard Token say. Not that I was Ease Dropping! Oh No! Gah, that's how it sounded isn't it? Oh Man… I wouldn't ease drop! I swear! Jesus Man, don't go making assumptions like that! I Just… I just happened to hear him! Oh God… You don't think Token would get mad if he knew I was listening? Oh My God they'd all get really mad at me wouldn't they? Shit! They could do a number on a kid like me, Ya know? Jesus They could kill me! They- They Could!

Okay. Okay Tweek Calm Down. You're getting Off Topic… Okay. So Craig. Music. Right. Like I was saying, I heard him sing, Craig I mean, and Fuck, that guy can sing… Like… Like really well. I mean… he was just sitting outside, playing his guitar and singing, like it was absolutely no problem for him to be cutting class or anything. I just kinda stared at him 'cause he couldn't see me from where I was, but I had a perfect view of him. I could see how he looked so… relaxed, just sitting on one of the concrete benches we had around the school, a lit cigarette poised between his lips, giving his words a lisp as he sung. Even with that funny little infliction, he sounded amazing, singing soft words in between strums of the guitar.

I must sound like such a creep… Hell, I felt like one! I was supposed to be going to the nurse's office but… There I was, listening to Craig Tucker sing some kinda song I'd never heard before, some soft, almost old-time sounding tune, much different from the heavy music he tended to blast into his ears whenever he was trying to block out a teachers lesson.

I was giddy. How many other people got to listen to him sing like this? Surely not many… No, I don't think Craig would let anyone see him so… open. I almost felt bad, like I was seeing something meant for no one, no one but Craig himself. And Maybe Stripe. But that was it. And you know what?

It was so calming I didn't even twitch.

I was absolutely sure that Before long I'd let out a cry, a yelp, a gah or an argh, some kind of ugly sound that would give me away. I was ready to go into a full blown rant guys. Seriously. But I didn't need it, because I didn't do anything but stand there and breath, listening to Craig Tucker sing and play the guitar.

**o.o.o  
**  
This became a habit for me. Every time I would see him lugging his guitar case on his back, I just couldn't help but smile, excitement bubbling in my stomach. Whenever he had that guitar he'd skip class, always during the same period, and go play it, always in the same place. I'd "go to the nurse's office" for the whole period, and just sit there and listen to him. I did make noises sometimes though, just little ones, and honestly, I think he might've known that I was there. He never called me out though, which was kinda baffling. I mean, why hadn't he beaten the shit out of me yet? He had to know that I was there by this point.

I kinda figured that maybe he just didn't care. If it was anyone else, he'd probably be pissed, but with me, he might've just thought I wasn't really worth the trouble. It hurt to think like that, but that was really the only logical explanation. At the same time though, it brought me a bit of satisfaction, knowing that no one else could see or hear this.

Knowing that no one got to hear Craig sing like I did.

**o.o.o  
**  
"You Know, You don't have to sit in the grass." My heart literally froze when I heard Craig speak. It'd been a few months since this had started, the cycle Craig didn't seem to realize we had. It was like any normal day, but then the music just stopped, and then his voice was all I heard. "I'm not stupid Tweek, I know you're there." He deadpanned. I made a shrill squeaking sound and leapt to my feet, ringing my shirt nervously.

"O-Oh! Ah… nngh… I-I was… W-Was Just—ACK! Just going to see the nurse!" I managed to ramble out, nerves wearing on my words. I cursed my inability to speak like a normal human being and padded into view, knuckles nearly white from how tightly I was gripping my shirt. Craig just raised an eyebrow, his face as stoic as ever, the corners of his mouth giving a little flick up before reverting back to an unamused line.

He wasn't smoking today. That was the first thing I noticed. That and he was missing his jacket. I felt my eyes wander to the edge of the bench, seeing the blue article bunched up at the far end. I looked back to Craig, body shaking with nerves. He looked so calm and care free, it was almost reassuring, like oh hey, he doesn't look like he's about to pull out a knife and shank me, maybe I will make it to my Eighteenth Birthday! He chuckled a bit, lazily running his fingers over the cords, shaking his head.

"That's bull shit. This is the fifth or sixth time you've done this…"

"Seventh." I corrected without thinking, my eyes going wide, hands shooting up to plaster themselves over my mouth. Oh Sweet Jesus, Way-to-fucking-go You Idiot! Craig only gave another little upturn of his lips, nodding me over.

"Chill out dude, Just come and sit over here with me…" I nodded frantically and stumbled over to him, sitting on the far end of the bench. Shit. He was going to murder me… He was gunna fuckin kill me… Oh Man… Oh man oh man oh man oh- "Tweek, Calm Down…" He tried again, voice sounding a bit softer. It was scary… Like he could read my mind… like he knew.

That or it was blatantly obvious I was terrified. I mean, I was kind of stiff as a board, twitching like a psycho and gripping my shirt so tight I thought my knuckles would pop.

"A-Ah… nngh… Alright…" I tried to relax, really, I did. Come on, he was being nice, I could just calm down, relax (Ha, Me, Relax? That's a joke), and maybe he'd let me hear him play some more… Or maybe he was planning on getting me to calm down and drop my guard so that he could bash my skull open with his guitar then tear out my insides to feed them to his guinea pig. Yeah. That's a possibility. I knotted my fingers into the tangled blonde hair on my head out of nervousness, yanking at it to try and soothe my worry. So maybe Craig was gunna kill me… That's okay… A hit to the head… Y-Yeah… That'll be a swift death… I… I'll -I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and jumped, a pathetic cry falling from my lips out of shock. I looked over at Craig with my face bright red in embarrassment. Of course, that bastard's face was still as calm as could be.

"Tweek… Please just relax…" He said softly, keeping his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as if to reassure me. I just nodded, trying to do as he asked. Craig and I were… Friends I guess. We never really hung out much anymore… but… he didn't hate me so that was good. His hand slipped down from my shoulder and I felt a cold wind of disappointment sweep over me, the feeling didn't last long though, as he wrapped an arm around my torso, tugging me back to him, a gasp slipping out my mouth.

"W-Wh-Wha-"

"If you like the way the guitar sounds so much, then why don't you just learn to play it?" What? He… He thought…? I wanted to correct him, but was unable to find my voice. He spread his legs a bit more a pulled me as close as he could, until my back was pressed firmly against his chest. I stiffened a bit, my face hot, eyes wide and unsettled. Even though I was a bit taller than him, he was stronger, and moved me with little effort at all. "Here…" He murmured, sitting up as straight as he could behind me, placing the instrument into my lap. My Entire thought process exited the room the second I felt him lean down, breathing against my ear as he tried to explain what to do.

Oh Jesus. Oh bloody fuckin tap dancing Christ. I Shut my eyes tight, breath coming out in shaky streams. I could feel his chest rise and fall… I… I could feel his heart beat. I could feel everything. His fingers ran over mine, placing my digits on the instrument, showing me how to position them to play certain notes.

"Press here and pluck this cord…" He instructed, resting his chin on my shoulder, the words tickling my skin. I did as he told me and kept doing so until I could play a small chunk of smoke on the water. It was thrilling… I smiled wide, repeating the steps over and over, beaming. I could hear Craig Laughing a bit behind me, amused with my new found joy in playing the song.

Craig brought his guitar for the rest of the week.


End file.
